onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Tareo
|occupation = Student |webcomic = Chapter 55 |manga = Brushing Up (Cameo) Chapter 47 |anime = Episode 15 |japanese = Natsumi Fujiwara |english = Jeannie Tirado }}Tareo (タレオ, Tareo), also known as Busaiku (ブサイク, Busaiku) in the webcomic, is a child that Garou occasionally talks to. Appearance Tareo is a young boy with dark hair in a bowl cut with a bald spot, a unibrow and large lips. He normally wears a normal white T-shirt and black shorts. Tareo_full_body.png|Full appearance Personality Tareo is a kind boy who loves heroes and aspires to be one, although he admits he is weak and will never achieve his goal. He also is afraid of monsters. He is also slightly naive, talking to Garou, not aware of who he is, and providing him the information from his hero guide book. History Tareo and his dog were saved by Saitama from a speeding car. Later, Saitama lectured him on road safety as passersby marveled at Saitama's amazing feat. After that, he seemingly forgot about Saitama. Plot Human Monster Saga Hero Hunt Arc Tareo first meets Garou after Garou just beat up three C-Class heroes. Garou asks Tareo for the hero catalog, but Tareo refuses. Garou's interest furthers once he learned that the catalog contained information about monsters as well. Garou ends up reading through the catalog to find out Golden Ball and Spring Mustachio's location. Monster Raid Arc Tareo is later seen talking with Garou again. Garou asks him the whereabouts of the S-Class hero Watchdog Man, with the intention of fighting him. However, their conversation is interrupted by an alert about the fight between Senior Centipede, Rafflesidon, and Metal Bat. Garou then tells Tareo to run. Tareo is later at home, when he heard the news that Lightning Genji was defeated by the monsters and was frightened by the monster reports. Monster Association Arc Tareo and his friends were discussing about how someone has been using their secret hut in a park. When they arrived, Tareo was bullied into entering the hut to tell the person to leave and as he enters the hut, much to his surprise he encounters Garou. Tareo sees Garou's grievous wounds and becomes petrified. He then explains to Garou that he has to leave the hut, but Garou figures out that Tareo was bullied into it. Garou tells Tareo that if he wants to stand up to his friends, he has to become strong, which Tareo already knew. Garou then senses that he was surrounded and asks Tareo for the hero catalog. Tareo later lends his Hero Association Catalog to Garou. After Garou defeats all of the nearby heroes, Tareo approaches Garou, but is frightened by the Hero Hunter's appearance and runs off. Garou runs across Tareo while Tareo was being bullied by other children. After Garou scares the bullies off, Tareo apologizes to Garou for running away and says that Garou is a hero for protecting him from Death Gatling's bullets. However, their conversation is cut short by Saitama, whom was chasing after Garou for dine and dashing. Tareo watches as Garou confronts the hero and the Hero Hunter get knocked out by Saitama. After Garou wakes up, Tareo explains that Saitama ran off. Suddenly, Bug God and Royal Ripper make an appearance, scaring Tareo as he recognizes Royal Ripper from the hero catalog as a monster who kills countless children. With Garou's encouragement, Tareo ran away, but was later captured by Sludge Jellyfish. After Garou's defeat, he gets taken away by Royal Ripper. He is escorted into a prison cell by Royal Ripper and caught sight of Metal Knight's head. Waganma was confined in his prison cell when Royal Ripper brought Tareo along. Waganma mentions that he was captured the day before and that he was fed only bread and water. He expresses his hunger and quickly snatches a candy from Tareo and asks if he has any more food. Waganma comments on Tareo's uselessness and the monster's stupidity for capturing him as his father is an important figure to the Hero Association. Waganma knows then that the heroes will come save him and Tareo, although Waganma's safety comes first. Waganma recruits Tareo as Waganma's lackey in exchange for all the food Tareo receives. Sludge Jellyfish goes to the cell where Tareo and Waganma are being held, and tells them there is no hope for either of them to be saved. Waganma disagrees, and says the Hero Association has plenty of heroes, and goes off to list the names of several heroes, such as Metal Bat and King. At the mention of King's name, Sludge Jellyfish becomes frightened, but confidently states the whole purpose of the Monster Association is to eliminate such heroes, and goes on to mention the Executive Members of the Monster Association, speaking in awe of their strength and remarking they must have been created by God. He states that there is no way humanity can win, and even King will fall. Tareo is taken out of his cell by Royal Ripper for sadistic torture. While Tareo was cornered and bleeding, Garou smashes through the wall and saves him by killing Royal Ripper with Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist. He follows Garou out as he kills monsters they come across. They run into Overgrown Rover and although they escape, they run into a trio of monsters, Showerhead, Super Mouse, and Unihorn. Garou engages them in battle and accidentally angers Overgrown Rover during the fight. All three monsters are killed by Rover and Garou orders Tareo to run as he confronts the monstrous canine. He is later seen being chased by Black Sperm, though Atomic Samurai intervenes and he manages to get away. Trivia *Tareo is called "Busaiku" in the webcomic, and is the Monster Association's primary hostage instead of Waganma. *"Busaiku" literally means "non-craftsmanship" in Japanese, which refers to the ugliness of his facial figure in the webcomic. In the webcomic, he wears a shirt that reads "THE BUSAIKU." These aspects of his character were significantly downplayed in the manga. References fr:Falot Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Child Category:Civilians